Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5(2-3p)+9(2p+7)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{2-3p}{)} + 9(2p+7) $ $ {-10+15p} + 9(2p+7) $ Distribute the ${9}$ into the parentheses: $ -10+15p + {9(}\gray{2p+7}{)} $ $ -10+15p + {18p+63} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {15p + 18p} {-10 + 63}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {33p} {-10 + 63}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {33p} + {53}$ The simplified expression is $33p+53$